


Planned? Unplanned? Whatever, It Was a Success!

by LisaVanDerMolen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday Sex, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, How the hell do I tag this?, I Don't Even Know, Lingerie, M/M, No Beta, Shameless Smut, Top Tsukishima Kei, Voyeurism, kags humps a pillow and tsukki walks in on it, or well some pieces of lingerie, some plot some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: Kei always did tell Tobio he was more than enough the way he was, which meant that Tobio as a present would be great! The show was ready to start except the birthday boy was still at work and Tobio was getting nervous. He didn't know what to do now that he was wearing everything, Kei's white button up shirt that covered a bit of his thighs, a lacy black garter belt that connected to his black stockings and black panties that left next to nothing to the imagination.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 242





	Planned? Unplanned? Whatever, It Was a Success!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Tsukki!!!

Tobio Kageyama was going to die. He was serious, deadly serious, so serious that he was two seconds away from having an epic meltdown the size of Canada, which meant it could be bigger but was still pretty big. Tobio just wouldn't survive the two hours remaining before Kei got home. His hands were sweaty, his heart was racing in his chest as if it had been running away from the police, and he couldn’t fucking stop moving his leg, rapidly tapping it up and down on the carpet.

It was Kei’s birthday today, the weeks leading up to it Tobio had racked his brain for something good, what did you give the person you’ve been with for over six years? It felt like he had somehow already managed to give Kei everything he came up with. God it was too hard and none of his friends were of any help! Not even Yamaguchi, Kei’s best friend ever, could give him some good advice, so Tobio turned to Akiteru...well more of ran into Akiteru when he went to visit Kei’s mother and grandmother. Tobio was very close with the two women and always tried to go visit them at least once a month, with or without Kei much to the blond’s amusement. So when he went to visit them two weeks ago, Akiteru had planned the same and they ran into each other in the kitchen. It was a fun day where they all watched a movie and baked some cookies. Kei had been both offended that he wasn’t invited, and relieved that Tobio got along so well with his family. That day Tobio had cornered Akiteru, who had given him this idea...well...he was pretty sure Kei’s older brother didn’t mean _this_ when he had told Tobio,“Kei loves you more than anything...hell you could put yourself in a box and he would be overcome with joy!” 

Which gave Tobio an idea for a present...a pretty good present if he had to say so himself. Because Akiteru was right, Kei always did tell Tobio he was more than enough the way he was, which meant that Tobio as a present would be great! The show was ready to start except the birthday boy was still at work and Tobio was getting nervous. He didn't know what to do now that he was wearing everything, Kei's white button up shirt that covered a bit of his thighs, a lacy black garter belt snug around his waist, that connected to his black stockings and black panties that left next to nothing to the imagination. He had debated wearing makeup before deciding against it, if everything went according to plan he expected to get fucked well and didn’t think he’d have enough energy in him to wash his face.

Sitting on the corner of the bed Tobio didn't know what to do or think, everything was ready for Kei to have a good time, but what if he wasn't in the mood? Or what if he didn't like it? What if Kei wasn’t into this? Sure in the six years they had been together they had done different sexual things, but nothing with women’s lingerie, what if the reason they hadn’t done it yet was because Kei didn’t like it? Tobio had forgone the bralette just in case Kei didn’t like it. 

Long gone were their innocent high school days where everything was soft and vanilla, hours spent simply exploring each other's bodies. These days they were experts knowing when to push and pull, having figured out how to thread the line of a healthy balanced sex life filled with some spice. But still it had been a while since they had tried something...and maybe just maybe this wasn’t the right approach.

“Why are you so stupid?! Tobio yelled, hitting his forehead,“should have just kept it to the scrapbook, this is stupid. So stupid. Fucking dumbass.” Kei would leave him because this was just too much and then Tobio would be alone forever...living on Miwa’s couch. Getting up to change and just prepare Kei’s favorite meal, he tensed up, bones all locking in. He could see the disappointment in the blond’s eyes at how Tobio had talked to himself. How mean Tobio had been to himself for no reason. 

Sitting back down on the bed he looked at the tv, his reflection in the black screen staring back at him. He glanced at the minifridge underneath the tv, where he stashed the strawberry shortcake, he spent the entire morning baking. Moving his head to the side, he looked at the different plants in the room, all healthy and green, turning around he looked at how he had made the bed, actually putting effort into it so it would be more fun to ruin. All their decorative pillows were neatly lined up in an aesthetically pleasing pattern, a light pink satin sheet covered their white duvet. 

Tobio slowly brought his right foot up, tracing his left leg with it, looking over at all the preparations he had made; he just wanted Kei to get here already, whether that meant the results would be good or bad. Flopping down onto the bed, he held his hands up, trying to distract himself. He moved more onto the bed, nestling into the many pillows, he would fix it later before Kei got home, afterall he had more than enough time. 

Touching Kei’s side of the bed he wished the blond was already here with him. Tobio just wanted Kei, it didn’t even have to be for anything sexual, he wanted to listen to the blond explaining things to him, or making snarky remarks about the tv shows they watched. He wanted to play with blond locks, letting his finger drift to endless blond waves. Feeling his face heat up Tobio was still surprised with how strong his feelings for Kei were after all these years. He knew he had a one track mindset, and that once he put his mind to something he would see it through, he just wondered when that stopped applying to his relationships. When he mellowed out enough to enjoy every moment spent with Kei with no bigger end goal in mind than just being together, there was no ultimate goal here like volleyball where he wanted to remain the longest on the court, everything was just pure love he wanted nothing more and nothing less from Kei. Although he supposed asking somebody to love you unconditionally was some sort of goal.

Shaking his head he focused on other things, thoughts of Kei flooded through his mind, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards, glancing to his side he looked at the nightstand to make sure everything was in place. His phone that was connected to the built in speakers, the playlist with different classical pieces and opera songs, he had spent the last few weeks putting together, ready to be played with one push of his finger, was still all there alongside the baby blue plug and a new bottle of lube just begging to be used. He knew that if he opened the drawer he would find two forks on top of the scrapbook he had made, filled with photos, different drawings he drew and actually coloured in, snippets of Kei’s favorite poems and song lyrics, just something that would remind the blond of him when either he was overseas or Kei himself was. Beneath it was a new laptop since Kei had been complaining about his own, but was too busy to do something about it with volleyball, work and Tobio. Yeah everything was ready to go. 

Firmly planting his feet on the bed Tobio, chuckled a little at how stockings and satin sheets didn’t give him the best grip, and he should keep that in mind. Closing his eyes he remembered the time they fell out of bed during high school, after Kei flipped Tobio over not taking into account how close to the edge they already were. Next thing Tobio knew his fully naked self was on the floor with Kei on top of him, this was during third year when Kei had actually gained muscle mass, so Tobio almost died of suffocation, and therefore he blamed the blond whenever this incident was brought up while the blond denied this, instead turning the tables and blaming Tobio. But in Tobio’s defense, Kei is the more rational one, and he knew how limited the space is on a double sized bed for two teenage boys that were both almost six feet tall. Kei argued that he wasn’t wearing his glasses, and since this took place in Tobio’s house the brunet should have known better. Tobio thought this was utter bullshit since Kei knew that he knew that Kei’s eyesight wasn’t that bad for him to not see the end of the bed. They agreed to disagree, after arguing for sometime, while their friends were concerned because they weren’t consulted on the matter, and thus didn't know why they were fighting. 

Now full on laughing he clutched his stomach, looking back on it that had been quite the experience. Tobio had also accidentally bumped into the nightstand, while he was falling, cold white milk spilled all over Kei’s back, the glass had somehow managed to break and pierce Kei’s skin, the scar of which was still on the blond’s back. Tobio remembered how he tended to it all through its healing period because Kei refused to show his grandmother, a retired, certified nurse, because of how embarrassing it was. Opening his eyes, Tobio felt his dimples, he knew that if Kei was here he would have poked his dimples and told him to smile more. Sighing loudly Tobio’s good mood quickly faded, why wasn’t the time passing by faster? Everything was ready; he just needed Kei to be here already.

He reached out for the nightstand grabbing his phone and playing the playlist, seeing the time but not registering it. If he was going to wait he might as well listen to music, crossing his feet he moves his right foot along with the music, when the violins went high his foot followed, when they went low so did he. Beginning to move his hands along he flicked his wrist like a principal conductor. Didn’t know for how many songs he did this, turning his head to the other side whenever a new instrument came in. immersed in his own little world he startled when something while he threw his hands up in the air, as if he was about to take a deep bow, his imaginary audience going crazy. 

Tilting his head to the side so he could see what he had dropped he was surprised it was the bottle of lube. The blue packaging glistened in the bits of light that streamed in through the curtains, almost as if it was calling Tobio. The pit of nerves in the bottom of his stomach had calmed down, but what if Tobio just took off the edge a bit more, so that he was completely and utterly relaxed. Ready for whatever would happen whether that be good or bad. 

Dick beginning to harden, he grabbed the bottle, lubing his fingers, putting it back on the nightstand, he got onto his knees and left elbow supporting his weight, moving his panties aside, he began to circle his hole with his index finger agonizingly slow, the way Kei would have done to tease him, making Tobio beg for more. Biting his bottom lip Tobio slowly inserted one finger, whining at how cold the lube felt. Pushing it in and out he slowly stretched himself, once he felt adequately prepared he quickly inserted a second finger, groaning while adjusting to the stretch, scissoring himself Tobio pouted realizing his fingers didn't fill him up the way Kei's did. The blond only had to stick his fingers in and boom Tobio was in heaven, it didn’t even matter if he moved or not! Kei had effectively ruined him for anybody else, not that he was complaining. 

Inserting a third finger, wincing a bit at the stretch, he whined loudly voice mingling in with the violins, he needed more. Slowly removing his fingers from his hole, he unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, a thin layer of sweat already encasing him, exposing a bit of his chest and neck. Tobio looked at the many different decorative pillows he had painstakingly organized so they would look good, his eyes landed on a big sturdy one that was a bit too hard for both of them to sleep on, so at night was always pushed off the bed. Grabbing it he began to straddle it, slowly moving he gasped at the sensation of it all. His rock hard dick barely contained in the panties, while the stockings helped him glide faster across the cotton pillow sheet. Bringing one hand back, slightly bending forwards he quickly inserted two fingers back in, everything moving in tune with the music, slow and steady. Mouth falling open, he threw his head back, eyes closed while his brain tried to categorize and label everything he felt. His panties were quickly becoming wet and sticky with precum, Tobio knew he was almost there...almost…so _so_ close.

"My my what do we have here?"

Startled, he opened his eyes, not once slowing down, craning his neck he was met with the sight of his boyfriend, the one and only birthday boy. Whose normally golden eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, the tent in his dark pants very _very_ noticeable. Biting his lower lip slowly, Kei began to smirk, and oh did that do things to Tobio. The brunet started to speed up his movements both of his fingers and his humping as the music itself started to head towards it’s climax, the violins, joining the flute and piano, his panties wetter than ever no doubt ruined.

"Always known you were a King babe, but who would have thought you were also a Princess?"

 _Oh_. That was a new one. Tobio liked it, he didn't know why but he did know he wanted Kei to call him that more, wanted Kei to call him everything. He just wanted Kei. Everything and anything to do with Kei. 

Chest heaving up and down he looked at the blond, who was taking off his sweater, pants, and underwear making his way over to the bed. Defined abs greeted Tobio, Kei slightly crouched down so Tobio wouldn't have to crane his neck anymore to properly look up at him. Kei gently stroked his cheek, dick fully erect and Tobio wanted it, wanted it everywhere. 

The pace of the music began to increase. Kei fingers slid from his face to his exposed skin, cold hands barely touching Tobio. “Kei,” he whimpered, needing the blond to do something, anything. Now that he was actually here the pillow and his own fingers felt inadequate. 

“You’re such a slut Tobio,” Kei smirked, the asshole still didn’t properly put his hands on Tobio, his slow movements contradicted the music that was reaching its climax, Tobio didn’t know who to follow.

“Didn’t even see me before I announced myself. Tch,” Kei clicked his tongue,“I feel forgiving today though because what a beautiful show this is,” he whispered, voice dropping an octave,“what an absolutely beautiful show this is indeed.” 

Tobio’s finger brushed his prostate, moaning he focused all his attention on Kei, needing the other man to keep on talking. He was so _so_ close. Kei’s eyes shone as he leaned down whispering into Tobio’s ear. The music was going so fast now Tobio felt he couldn’t keep up, alternating between humping the pillow and sliding his finger in and out of me,"you're so good for me _Princess_ you can come now," Kei said right when the music reached its peak, all the instruments joining in and holding the long high note. 

Moaning loudly, Tobio's eyes rolled back, flopping backwards onto the bed, come leaking from his panties. He was a mess, nevertheless he still spread his legs open. An invitation. Kei reached to the bedside putting his glasses there and grabbing the lube, hissing as he poured it on his dick and started rubbing himself. Tobio looked at him, fluttering his eyelashes,“you’re home,” he whispered, Kei taking his place between his legs.

“I am,” Kei shook his head, while his eyes focused on Tobio, all of Tobio from the way his own shirt hung off Tobio’s collarbone to the stockings that enclosed Tobio’s foot until his knee, leaving just enough space between his thigh and shirt. “You look so fucking good. Oh my god Tobio. So fucking good. May I?”

Eagerly nodding, Tobio blushed at the compliment,“you like it?” he asked, Kei rubbed circles on his bare thigh, between where the shirt ended and stockings began. The music had started up again, a soft piano sound filling the room. 

“I like it very much.” 

Leaning forward Kei kissed down his exposed chest, beginning to harden again Tobio didn’t know how Kei was able to keep on going so slow. “Keiii,” he whined. 

“Uh huh.”

“More.”

“No,” Kei’s eyes flashed like a jaguar pouncing at his prey, Tobio swallowed his throat awfully dry. He didn’t know where to go from here. Kei slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt kissing down his chest until he reached his belly button. Tobio got up so he could slip out of the shirt when the blond shook his,“keep it on,” he murmured voice so low Tobio had to bite his lip to contain the embarrassing whine threatening to spill from his lips. 

Pushing him gently back down on the bed Kei stepped taking all of Tobio in, from his shirt that was open, to the garter belt that was hugging his waist, his ruined black panties showing off his hardening dick, big hands came down following the suspenders that connected the garter to his panties. Pale skin covered by lace, it was as if every good thing he had ever done in all of his lives had accumulated to this moment. 

“Wow Princess...so fucking perfect.”

Leaning down again, Kei began kissing his way back up from Tobio’s bellybutton, stopping at his nipples, knowing how sensitive they were. Tobio prepared himself a moment too late, back arching when Kei’s tongue circled around his nipple, his hand coming up and tweaking the other. Kei moved with the rhythm of piano, increasing his pace whenever another instrument joined the piano. 

Tobio was in heaven,“Kei,” he whined, clearly the only syllable he was capable of in his current state, dick fully erect he began to leak some pre-cum. He needed Kei to do more! Why didn’t Kei do more? “Keiiiii…”

Kei stopped all his movements just the way all the instruments stopped, all slowing down until only the soft melody of the piano could be heard,“you will take what I give you, won’t you Princess? You’ll let me do whatever I want to right? Be good for me?”

Tobio nodded, yes to all of those, yes. 

Smirking Kei began to attack him, sucking hickies wherever he could, from his neck to his chest,“you didn’t answer the question Princess,” he stopped just as fast as he began, letting his fingers brush against Tobio’s hardened numbs.

Biting his bottom lip, tears of pleasure began to pool in Tobio’s blue eyes,“yes...yes I’ll be good. I’ll be very good for you Kei.”

“Just for me?”

“Just for you.”

“That’s right Tobio, you’re mine all mine,” Kei drawled out, capturing Tobio’s lips before he could even respond. Their tongues met dancing around each other, and intricate dance they both had mastered over the years, over under, over under, spinning and twirling around each other. 

Kei’s hand intertwined with Tobio’s own not breaking the kiss, the other gliding down his body that was covered in a layer of sweat, encompassing him like an angel. Finger hooking around the side of Tobio’s underwear pulling it down, Tobio helped him, tears starting to comply with gravity and fall down his face. Kei threw the garment away once it left Tobio’s body, flinging it across the room. Tobio was oh so very thankful he had googled how to wear panties and stockings, the atmosphere between them charged with so much fucking electricity it would have been able to fuel Tokyo for days. 

Steady beams of pre-cum were leaking from both their dicks, Tobio knew he himself wouldn’t last long and was impressed with Kei’s control. But then again his boyfriend was the epitome of control, from his emotions to his actions. The piano had begun to pick up its tempo once again, Kei smirked into their kiss, and Tobio knew he was doomed or well fucked…

He unclasped his grip on Tobio’s hands. Stroking his dick he groaned softly, properly settling in front of Tobio. Pushing Tobio’s cheeks to the side he just admired Tobio’s hole. 

“Keiii _please_...please I...I--”

“I know. I know Princess I’ll take good care of you.”

Kei the bastard took Tobio’s dick into his own hand stroking it, teasing his slit,“noooo Keiiiii,” Tobio whined. 

“Listen to the music Tobio, listen to the music.”

Golden eyes met blue ones that were filled with questions, nonetheless Tobio focused on the music. Exercising all his self-restraint ears picking up he listened to how the piano’s tempo was fast but steady, like a plane flying by, oh so fast but so very steady. Blinking up at Kei, his long lashes fluttered against his skin, kiss swollen lips had saliva dripping down from them that he quickly caught with his tongue. There was a big bang in the music, something akin to a drum which was all the warning he got before Kei pushed himself in, just in beat with the music that also began to slow down, teasing its climax but pulling away before it got there, just how Kei had been doing with him. 

Gasping Tobio’s hands curled into the soft silky sheets below, eyes widening as Kei’s neverending length went inside of him. It always surprised Tobio just how big Kei really was, and how very slow it all went. He just wanted the blond to ram into him and start fucking him earnestly as if this was their last day together, but no because who was Kei when he wasn’t torturing Tobio? The blond was just going so slow, Tobio decided right there that he would have to delete this symphony from his phone or its slow pace with fake crescendos would kill him.

“So good...so fucking good,” Kei muttered, once he finally was fully seated inside of Tobio, looking at the brunet as if it was the first time he’d ever seen the other man. 

Tobio blushed, whining,“Kei,” that one syllable taking all his energy away when Kei started to move. Ears perking up Tobio listened to music, listened to how the violins joined the piano, the drums just after them, he realized the song was close and so was he. Moaning at everything that was happening. Everything became fast and he was left breathless as Kei kept on hammering his prostate, over and over again, nailing it with so much precision that Tobio was once again reminded how well of a setter his boyfriend could be. He was close so fucking close.

“Come for me Tobio.”

Arching his back, Tobio came basically screaming before everything faded into the background. Vision becoming black Tobio dazed out, whitesounds surrounding him, everything was so close yet so far. It was almost as if he was floating, so far up the clouds that he could see everything, unaware of Kei coming back with a washcloth and cleaning him up. He didn’t know how much time had passed but once he came back, realizing his plug was comfortably nestled between his cheeks, and fully nakes. The room was quiet only filled with their breaths, Kei’s face came into his vision smiling widely, both of them buried underneath their white duvet. He was pleased to see that most of their decorative pillows had fallen off, and the pink satin sheet was stuffed in the laundry basket, alongside black garments and a white shirt, he smiled into Kei’s embrace. 

“So that was nice,” Kei said, breaking the silence, arms around his waist. 

Tobio nodded, his throat felt dry,“how long were you there for?” he asked, intertwining their hands.

“I came right when you grabbed the pillow.”

“Oh.” 

“I…” frowning Tobio pouted,“why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“And miss the show I got? No way in hell Tobes.” 

Swallowing Tobio shook his head, cheeks feeling very warm. He was pretty sure it was illegal the way Kei made him feel,“asshole.”

“Is that any way to speak to me on my birthday King?”

Rolling his eyes Tobio merely stuck out his tongue,“can you get me some water?” he asked, taking his hands out of Kei’s to point at the fridge, and because it was Kei’s birthday he decided to be polite,“please?” 

“So spoiled,” Kei muttered, getting out of bed.

“And whose fault is that?”

Shaking his head, Kei barked out a laugh,“maybe Tadashi and Shouyou have a point when they say I corrupted you.”

Tobio would take this with him to the grave but he was pretty sure everybody knew, including Kei, that the blond indeed held that much power over him. If Kei asked him to jump off a cliff Tobio would do it...well his dumbass probably wouldn’t even hear it and just keep on staring till Kei pushed him off himself but Tobio would...actually no he would not jump off a cliff, Tobio didn’t like heights. He would however definitely donate a kidney if Kei needed one, but jumping off a cliff just seemed to--

“Tobio?” Kei snapped his fingers, pausing in front of the fridge, turned around to look at Tobio.

“Yes?”

“What are you whispering?”

“I’m not whispering.”

“You were.”

“Really?”

“Yes your majesty.”

“Hmpff,” Tobio crossed his arms over his chest,“I will give you my kidney but I will not jump off a cliff for you.”

Kei gave Tobio an ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look, face both devoid and filled with emotions of despair,“good to know,” was all he sighed, opening the fridge when Tobio remembered the cake which was supposed to be a surprise.

How could he be so stupid? Who did Tobio kill in his last life to be such a fucking idiot?! Whoever it was must have been someone important because Tobio couldn’t even believe himself,“stop!” he yelled, holding up both hands, startling Kei who immediately turned around. “Please come over here...and...and close your eyes.”

Kei raised his eyebrow, narrowing his eyes clearly debating if it was worth defying Tobio, before settling on no and walking to the bed plopping down, closing his eyes. 

Smiling the brunet got up, suppressing the yelp that was about to leave, his legs felt like they were made out of jelly, his plug was pressing him in all the right places, keeping him full _for now_. Making his way over to the fridge, he quickly regretted every decision he had ever made because crouching down was absolutely hell, jelly legs were no fun, and he would not recommend them. “Ow,” he softly whined, nostrils flaring as he continued to push through the pain, rubbing his lower back with one hand, using the other to steady himself against the fridge.

Clearly he hadn’t been quiet enough. “Yeah no,” was all the only warning Tobio received before he was swooped off the floor and carried to the bed by his wonderful boyfriend, something high school Kei would have never been able to do so effortlessly as twenty- ~~two~~ three year old _professional_ volleyball player Kei was.

“But Kei,” he pouted, jutting out his bottom lip eyes wide at the fact his surprise was going to be ruined. Disappointed in himself that nothing went according to plan. 

Kei the bastard didn’t even look at him,“that’s not going to work on me now,” he said walking to the fridge opening it and pulling out the cake. Eyes soft and smiling Kei came back to the bed,“you shouldn’t have done this,” he said eyeing the cake.

Tobio had spent a lot of effort decorating it, trying to make it look as nice as possible. The whipping cream looked soft and fluffy, on top of the cake were heart sliced strawberries, standing tall on a layer of white chocolate. The cake looked pretty professional and good if he did say so himself.

Shaking his head, Tobio said,“I wanted to and I didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks by going to the bakery.” Handing the cake over to Tobio, Kei joined him in bed grabbing the plate back from him as Tobio put his head on Kei’s shoulder,“we don’t have any candles,” he whispered.

“That’s okay.”

“I ordered them but they’re coming next week,” scratching his cheek, he remembered the trouble he went through trying to get candles only to not get them in the end. 

“It’s okay babe.”

“The order got cancelled twice, they’re homophobes.” 

“Damn. From where’d you order it?” 

“Amazon.”

“Babe,” Kei smiled,“that company is bad to begin with.”

“You’re right.” Tobio gasped, looking at Kei,“Kei we should become candle makers! We have tried making soaps and different types of bread. Why not candles?”

Kei rolled his eyes, but Tobio wasn’t fooled; he could see the fond smile playing around on Kei’s lips,“we’ll see. Do we have anything to eat this with?”

Tobio nodded eagerly, taking the cake from Kei he pointed at the drawer,“in there.”

Kei opened the drawer grabbing the forks and handing them to Tobio. Narrowing his eyes as he looked at the newspaper covered boxes,“what are those?”

“Get them out.”

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

“Why?” 

Softly hitting the blond’s shoulder, Tobio rolled his eyes,“just do it, please.”

“And that’s the magic word I was looking for.” Tobio scrunched up his nose. Kei took out both of the boxes frowning,“why are they so heavy?”

“I know.”

A beat of silence passed between them,“you gonna share it with the class King?”

Tobio did not want to share it at the class, instead he looked down at the cake, presenting it to the blond,“happy birthday Kei!” he smiled, widely, genuinely feeling happy.

“Yeah,” Kei looked at him dazed.

Tobio wondered if he had something on his face, maybe he was doing his scary smile again? Before he could second guess himself too much Kei grabbed a fork putting both boxes down. He put his fork into the cake and scooped up a piece, holding the fork in front of Tobio. Opening his mouth to protest Kei quickly stuck the piece of cake in. Tobio pouted but ate it anyway, the cake was good, sweeter than Tobio would have liked but perfect for Kei.

“You were supposed to have the first bite, it’s your birthday.”

“And because it’s my birthday I decided I wanted you to have the first bite.”

“Okay. Makes sense,” grabbing the fork out of Kei’s hand, Tobio took a piece of cake, holding it out for Kei to eat. Kei leaned forward humming in delight. “Good?” 

“Very, thank you King.”

“Wait before you eat more, can you grab a box?” Shrugging Kei grabbed the smaller one, holding it out for Tobio, the brunet shook his head,“it’s for you,” he clarified when Kei raised his eyebrow.

“You shouldn’t have gotten me anything,” Kei mumbled, putting the box down again.

“And I really wanted to, so think this as something for me and not for you.”

“Babe you’re a horrible liar,” Kei took the cake out of Tobio’s hands putting it down on the nightstand, taking Tobio’s hands in is own, Kei rubbed soothing circles on the back of it,“is this why you haven’t sleeping well these past few days.”

Tobio bit his bottom lip,“yes but no...it was partially.” He had been hit with a bad bout of insomnia and hadn't slept much in the past week, some of it was with the stress that came with making sure everything would be perfect which didn’t happen anyway so he worrying over nothing, but most of it was just because his brain decided to be loud again. Kei nodded, still rubbing his hands,“open your presents!” 

“So demanding King,” Kei muttered, slowly letting go of Tobio’s hands. He once again went for the smaller box that contained the scrapbook. 

“No wait, go for the bigger box!”

Kei huffed but complied, Tobio anxiously fiddled with his fingers, twisting and pulling them, a bad habit he had since forever. One look from Kei’s golden eyes had him stopping his actions though, instead focusing his energy on smoothing the white duvet. Eyes focused he took in every reaction while Kei began to rip the badly wrapped box covered in random newspapers they had laying around. 

“We didn’t have any wrapping paper either, and I didn’t want to order it.” Kei remained silent when he saw the Apple logo, mouth opening and closing, Tobio’s lips curled upwards, his boyfriend was just too cute,“do you like it?” he asked. 

“You shouldn’t have gotte--”

“--you said your laptop didn’t work anymore so I got you one...I wanted to.”

Kei genuinely smiled, leaning over to press a kiss against his cheeks,“you keep on spoiling me,” he whispered softly. 

“It’s one of my many jobs.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, I hope you know I take it very seriously.”

“You...you still continue to amaze me King,” Kei whispered, a pretty pink crawling up his face.

“Just open the next gift,” Tobio tried to suppress the butterflies in his stomach, it was annoying how Kei was still able to make them appear after so long. 

Kei once again complied with no snarky remarks leaving his mouth, if Tobio was just a bit more like Kei he would have said something about a cat getting his boyfriend’s tongue, but luckily for Kei he wasn’t and kept his mouth shut. Watching Kei’s eyes light up flicking through the scrapbook, taking in every page, occasionally nodding as if he remembered something funny. 

“Do you like it?” he asked, once Kei closed it, actually very nervous about what Kei thought and if he liked it. It was clearly homemade and his drawings weren’t that good, no matter how much effort he put in, and he should have just ordered it or let Yachi help him but-- 

“I love it,” Kei smiled, pulling Tobio in for a hug,“I really do, thank you so much babe.” 

Tobio blinked, carefully observing Kei, he determined Kei wasn’t lying and smiled, flashing Kei his dimples if the delighted reaction on his boyfriend’s face was anything to go by. Since Tobio didn’t smile much in public his dimples were very noticeable but Kei had made it his life’s mission to see them everyday. “Happy birthday Kei,” he whispered, thanking every god above for the amazing man next to him. 

Looking up, their eyes met, leaning in they clearly had the same idea, lips meeting in the middle, it was soft and sweet filled with their love for each other, conveying everything they wanted to tell each other. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Tobio, what would you have done if I hadn't walked into you with that pillow? What was your original plan."

Scratching his cheek Tobio looked into Kei's eyes,"uhm I was just going to sit on the leg and spread my legs?"

"Are you asking me or saying so?"

"I didn't know how you would react so I would have just gone with the flow..."

"Because you didn't have a plan."

"Yes I did!"

"Babe," Kei said, grabbing Tobio's face into his hands, squeezing the brunet's cheeks,"you were prepared but didn't have an actual plan."

Tobio grumbled but didn't reply, he so did have a plan! The details were just based on Kei's initial reaction towards him that's all...

“Did you still want water?” Kei asked changing the topic. 

“Yes, I am very thirsty,” Tobio said, swallowing his mouth was awfully sweet from the cake he had. 

“Oh...well I think I can help you with your thirst,” Kei winked.

Tobio looked at him with disgust,“you should maybe reflect on who you like to spend your time with.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” a blond eyebrow raised, Kei looked at him.

Tobio shrugged,“you looked like Kuroo doing that.”

“No I didn’t

“Yes you did.”

“King I think I’d know if I were acting like Kuroo.”

“Clearly not,” Tobio retorted, giving Kei a pointed look,“you could have been twins when you just did that like...like the Miya twins!”

“Ew. Why would you ruin my birthday like that?” Kei frowned.

Tobio rolled his eyes, flashing Kei a quick dimpled smile that made the frown disappear,“Kei?” he whispered, leaning in closer to the blond who had begun to smirk.

“Yeah _Tobes_?” 

“I still want water,” he whispered. Kei flicked his head, Tobio pouted rubbing the spot, watching the other man get up anyways walking over to the fridge before Tobio stopped him,“all water and milk is downstairs.”

“Why?”

“Because otherwise the cake wouldn’t fit in this fridge.”

“Such a demanding King making me go downstairs on my own birthday," Kei grumbled,"anything else you want I am just going down once.”

Smirking Tobio, fluttered his eyelashes,“there’s still some whipping cream left...if you want it,” slowly licking his bottom lip.

Kei laughed,“you’re a menace Tobio.”

“Only for you though.”

“Yeah...only for me.”

Tobio kept his mouth shut, biting his lip to prevent his giggles from escaping, he could literally hear Kei running down the stairs, footsteps heavy, shaking his head, he giggled a bit, and he was supposed to be a menace...well even though nothing went according to plan (which he definitely had) he would say this birthday was pretty successful. And from the looks of it Kei would agree wholeheartedly. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the funniest thing I have ever written...like idk the cringe of it is just hilarious to me. But whatever it was important for me that the music played some part in their sex lives cuz I can just imagine it so very well...also I whipped this up in like a day and did zero research while listening to different classical and opera songs, I even listened to the different house themes in GOT (even though the last two seasons were trash the music is sooo good), so if you wanna know what I listened to just listen to like all of that (from all the themes I think the closest one is between house Tyrell and Grejoy...lowkey tho it's a mix of all the houses). Yeah so this is my contribution to a b-day fic for my favorite character that I didn't like in the beginning but is now my fave <3  
> *fact I was debating whether to post this or just leave it be...  
> **if Haikyuu were a Western show Kags would have totally gone from King to Princess...might do something with that...might not  
> ***Kags has dimples cuz I said so...  
> ****check out my other works in both the Haikyuu and Tsukikage fandom, they're pretty decent or whatever...while you're at it leave a kudo and comment...  
> *****bound to change since I didn't feel like editing this


End file.
